1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seating assembly with one or more adjustable extension arms attachable to a seat member of the seating device to hold a support structure adapted to provide a work surface. More particularly, this invention relates to a seating device with an adjustable extension arm assembly that is mounted on the seat member of the seating device to support a portable device such as computer component, tablet computer, or reading material. The seating device allows a user to rotate and pivot the support structure between a horizontal and a vertical stand so as to manipulate the portable device, such as to type on the tablet or to view the screen of the tablet. The seating device also allows the user to change from a seated to a standing position without removing the support structure from the seating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the workplace, providing a work station that is user friendly and flexible is important. The increased use of portable devices such as technology-related devices, necessitates work surfaces be adapted to allow the use of said devices for all their intended purposes such as for writing or for reading or inputting information.
In the workplace, persons are often required to perform repetitive manual tasks in a sedentary position. By maintaining a sedentary position throughout the workday, the person can become fatigued without proper support. Remaining in that sedentary position may reduce blood flow through the legs as well. Utilizing ergonomic principles when designing furniture may increase worker productivity, decrease worker fatigue and absenteeism, decrease injuries, improve wellness, and improve blood flow throughout the body.
It is known in the workstation design industry that by varying a person's body position, fatigue is reduced. Without changing positions periodically, proper circulation is hampered. By changing body positions at multiple times throughout the day, a person can reduce stress and increase productivity.
One desirable way of changing body position is for a worker to switch from a seated to a standing position. Alternating from a seated to a standing position facilitates blood flow through the legs, which helps prevent fatigue and improves worker comfort. This sit-and-stand method of reducing worker fatigue is known in the furniture design field.
Several attempts at providing a comfortable work surface for a seated person are known. For example, it is known in the workplace design industry that it is possible to provide keyboard supports for use by a person in a seated position. For example, the approach of Trimnell described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,607 utilizes a computer keyboard holder attached to a chair. Trimnell's keyboard holder attaches to the chair legs, and is for use by a person in the seated position, not the standing position. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,922 to Cooper describes a chair with a built-in computer workstation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,073 to VanBeek describes the holder in front of a chair to reduce the chance of the user incurring repetitive stress injuries. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,950 to Crenshaw describes a school desk computer workstation, while Dearing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,710) describes the holder built into a chair arm.
Commercial products such as X-TENSION ARM by Cal Trak, Inc. of Broomfield, Colo., and ERGOREST by Ergonomic Design, Inc. of Northglenn, Colo., are available which provide for the attachment of a keyboard support to a chair, the support being mounted at a given height for a seated user. It is also known to use flexible tubing arms for holding a support structure such as in a desk lamp. However, known commercially-available flexible tubing lacks structural rigidity and has been shown not to be able to hold a support structure. However, if flexible technology improves, utilizing flexible technology could be used in an embodiment of this invention, as would be realized by one of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of this disclosure.
In each of these approaches, the holder is designed for one position of a user, generally seated. None describe a system for providing a support for use by a person standing near a chair. Further, when a user is practicing those prior designs, but would like to stand to take advantage of the sit-and-stand principle, modifications to the work area would be required. For instance, combining two prior design support systems could possibly be used to accommodate different user positions.
It is known to provide two computer apparatus supports at one workstation: one permanently mounted at a height suitable to a person in a seated position, and one permanently mounted at a height suitable to a person in a standing position. However, the addition of another piece of furniture in the work area is not desirable in many space-limited workplace designs. Further, the same keyboard, mouse, and/or computer may be utilized by multiple workers throughout the day. Therefore, it is desirable to have accessory supports, which are capable of adjusting to the different depths, angles, and heights to accommodate the differently-statured individuals who may utilize the same computer support.
It is known to provide adjustable, full-motion rotatable floor stands for tablet computers, which are free-standing, separate accessories for use by a person in a chair, in bed, or on a couch. Commercial products include the T0-HS01 Easy Adjustable Full-Motion Floor Stand by TAO TRONICS® and the Deluxe Floor Stand for Tablet Computers by LEVO. However, some of these devices are not compliant with workplace industry standards such as BIFMA (Business and Institutional Furniture Manufacturers Association), and therefore it is advantageous to have portable device attachable to a seating assembly to minimize the amount of furniture in the workspace, as described above.
It is also known to provide one device that is mountable to a chair at various locations, such that the sit-and-stand principle may be employed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,786 to Benden et al., issued Aug. 12, 2003, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein (and commonly-owned by the present assignee, Neutral Posture, Inc. of Bryan, Tex.) describes using a support apparatus that is removably attachable to an armrest of a chair, the back of a chair, or to a desk. In this way, accessories, such as a computer, keyboard, and/or a mouse, can be utilized by a person seated in the chair or standing near the chair. When the apparatus is attached to the back of the chair, the apparatus may be utilized by a person in a standing position. The height of the apparatus may be adjusted by adjusting the height of the chair.
It is also known to provide a vertical adjustment apparatus for a keyboard, such that the sit-and-stand principle may be employed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,236 to Benden et al., issued May 23, 2006, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, (and commonly-owned by the present assignee, Neutral Posture, Inc. of Bryan, Tex.) describes using a support apparatus for a keyboard that is attachable to a workstation and operates to selectively raise and lower a device such as a keyboard such that the device may be utilized by a user in a seated position as well as by the user in a standing position. Commercial products, such as the STANDUP® workplace accessory, provides methods of adjusting for height of a keyboard for a sit-and-stand workstation.
It is also known to provide some keyboard adjustment through the use of an industry-standard keyboard mechanism, such as those provided by CompX Waterloo Inc., Kitchener, Ontario, Canada, for example. The prior art keyboard mechanism systems may provide sufficient adjustment of a keyboard for a seated user, in some situations. However, the adjustability of prior art units may be limited such that the same equipment may not be utilized in conjunction with the sit-and-stand principle described above—at least not to the degree as dictated for an ergonomically-correct standing height of a 95th percentile male.
It is known to provide an articulated support arm for a computer accessory or a tablet computer, which is attached to a workstation, such as the Concerto arm obtained from CompX ErgonomX. However, it would be beneficial to provide such a device to be attachable directly to a seat of a seating device, especially a seat that is height-adjustable, such that the benefits discussed above can be achieved.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a seating device that would have an apparatus attached to the seat of the seating device, and to be capable of elevating a portable device such as a computer or a computer tablet or other technological accessory or reading material for utilization by a user in a seated position and in a standing position. It would be desirable to have a work surface in which tablet portable device can either be positioned in a horizontal plane to allow typing by the user or at a vertical angle so as to allow reading from said device. It would also be desirable that the unit be able to be installed on a seat member of the seating device for practical and functional reasons. It is therefore desirable that the attachment mechanism be simple to use so that the user can change positions and the height of the portable device as desired.